Blue Resolve
by thatdarkplum
Summary: "First I have to get rid of theses dolls then change my wardrobe and my entire behavior as a whole."
1. Chapter 1

She was getting tired of his solemn behavior towards her. It was getting draining. Its her nature to show her love and care openly because she had nothing to hide. She gave herself a bench mark. She'd set him aside after she formally asked him how he really felt about her. She had to move on if he wasn't going to love her in return. "After all I'm still very young and Lyon seemed really interested in me, maybe I'll give him a shot" she thought

She admitted to herself… keeping dolls of him and always going freakish around him was creepy but that's because she truly loved him. "First things first I have to get ride of all these dolls."

After clearing out her room she decided to go to the guild and let the cat out of the bag in a civilized way… she wouldn't want to creep him out.

On getting to the guild hall. She started wiggling at the first sight of him. "I guess old habits die hard, I must be composed" she made herself aware of every of her movement. She wouldn't want her body going freakish on her.

"Gray?... can I talk to you privately for a second" she asked quite normally, this made Gray think she was in trouble or something he answered immediately "sure…"

They walked to the back of the guild making team Natsu look at them suspiciously.

"I wonder what that was about…" Lucy said to Natsu

"it's probably nothing…" Natsu said stuffing his mouth with food.

"You're probably right" she said looking at their 'retreating' form in not so much as a convinced look.

"what's up juvia…hope you are good?" Gray asked afraid by the tone she spoke in.

"Yes I'm fine, I just wanted to know something."

"Kay..I'm all ears" he said. "Do you love me… I'm not asking as a friend… Do you love me as something more than a friend?" she asked him making cringe at the question.

He thought about what Erza told him during the games. This was his chance to tell her how he felt without hurting her too much now that she seemed somber but for some reason he found it hard to say. She had grown on him and he wasn't sure if he loved her or not. But he could tell she really wanted an answer and that answer could be detrimental to their friendship.

"you are one of my best friends juvia… if not my best friend I know I love you as my very good friend…but what you are asking…" he said.

She looked so sad by how the conversation was going… she knew his answer and she wasn't going to back down now she was going to let him go.

She teared up, before he could comfort her she leaned in and kissed him. She didn't expect he'd kiss her back… out of shock she broke the kiss… she found it hard to focus, when she finally did she spoke..

"I'm sorry… I know you don't like me like that, it will never happen again. I promise I'll just be your friend from now on. Nothing more nothing less. Thank you for your time" she said then stormed off probably to go sob somewhere.

He wanted to go after her but he couldn't seem to think straight. Something in his head told him. Their friendship wasn't going to be the same.

She was more than devastated but deep down she had a feeling this was going to be the outcome. She was going to aspect their new relationship.

She was going to be someone new so she went shopping. She didn't get blue outfits or hats. She got different colors of clothes like pink, red, green, white…she got mini skirts, shorts crop tops and tanks. She even got a new pair of bikinis but also not blue. She wanted to be born anew.

When she got back to her dorm room she tried on her new clothes. They we're pretty but not her color, she didn't really mind though.

Tomorrow she was going to act differently.


	2. Chapter 2

As she prepared to go to the guild she decided to wear one of her new outfits, A pink and black designed body hugging crop top with a pair of black shorts, she had her silky blue hair in an unplanned messy pigtail which she liked. She was on a mission, on a mission to be happy.

"Is juvia here yet?" Gray asked nobody in particular

"I haven't seen juvia today...I don't think she's here yet" Mira said, as if on cue juvia walked into the guild. All eyes were on her and the boys jaws reached the ground.

"Is that juvia?" Gray asked.

"Don't ask me…I have no idea" Mira said.

Juvia walked to Lucy. "Hello Lucy" she smiled as she greeted Lucy. "Hey juvia…you look really nice".

"Thanks Lucy. Actually I'm here because I want to apologize for always calling you my love rival , I realize it wasn't cool." Juvia said to Lucy.

Lucy was shocked "was this really juvia or she was possessed" Lucy thought. "Lucy?... are you okay"

"I should ask you that. You look different. Why aren't you talking in 3rd person like you usually do and why aren't you with or around Gray?". Lucy asked all at once.

She laughed before she replied "I'm fine Lucy and I am no longer into Gray. I just want us to be normal girl friends now not just love rivals".

"Sure juvia…you've actually never been my love rival because I never liked Gray" lucy said.

While everybody stared at their exchange Natsu seemed dense as usual. Makao had a bleeding nose from ogling the newly improved juvia, even the all might 'immune to juvia Gray' should seem to stop staring at her. She felt a lot of eyes around her but mostly Gray's but her resolve was strong she wasn't going to give in or act like a creepy girlfriend anymore.

"I have an idea…let's have a sleep over to celebrate our new and improved friendship". Lucy asked.

"That is a lovely Idea Lucy, we can invite a couple of girls as well" juvia said genuinely excited

"I was thinking just us…but that is an awesome idea, it looks like a peaceful time to do that, you never know when the next crazy thing happens in fairly tail". Lucy said. "True" juvia concluded.

Eventually people started minding their businesses. "They really seem to be hitting in off" Gray said to Mira. "Hmmmm…that sounds pretty close to jealous, are you feeling lonely she isn't around you?" Mira said.

"Its nothing like that!" he blurted out sharply. Mira just giggled mischievously.

"I don't know if I can handle the atmosphere. First off I've been thinking a lot about how much she means to me and then she kisses me to confuse me more…I was still trying to decide in my head if she is just a friend or something more and then she asks me to choose and then kisses me"…arghhh this is frustrating he thought

"Natsu! Lets brawl" he said out of frustration walking over to the table that Natsu was which also happened to be the table Lucy, Juvia and happy was.

Her heart raced as she felt him approaching… but that didn't show it physically at all, she acted so calm it was suspicious. When he finally reached the table. She looked up to him "hey grey" she said smiling, waving her hand a little like a pageant winner.

Gray could hear Natsu's ranting but he couldn't phantom anything he muttered. He just stared down at juvia, she even looked better up close, he didn't even expect her to still talk to him after what transpired. "I guess she wasn't joking when she said we'd be friends". "Ahemmm!" Luce said to break the awkward silence.

"Ohh…ummm..hi juvia, how are you doing?" he asked. Lucy giggled "why are you talking like you were caught stealing something Gray?" Lucy asked and juvia giggled in the sexiest way imaginable…the sexiest way to Gray at least.

Natsu hated conversations he didn't understand and this entire scene was getting on his nerves so he punched Gray snapping him back to reality, gray punched him right back. It didn't take long for half the guild to get involved.

As juvia walked down the street of magnolia to Lucy's apartment she realized she's rarely been at Lucy's place much to her dismay. "I really want to have a tight girlfriend like Lucy so I'll try my hardest" she said to herself.

"Is that juvia?" juvia heard a familiar male voice a few mm's behind her. She turned around to face the voice. "Lyon?".

"Wow juvia I must say you look breathtaking, too bad that novice doesn't seem to know what he has" Lyon flattered

"T-thank you Lyon? What brings you here" she asked as she watched him close the distance between them a little.

"I just like coming here from time to time, as much as I wouldn't like to admit it, I care about Gray. You can say this is my way of looking after him" he explained. He felt like he had to change the topic, he noticed her countenance change a little as he mentioned gray's name.

"So umm are you going on a job this late?" he asked looking at the small bag she carried.

She traced his eyes…"Ohh… this?" she said raising the bag "I'm going for a sleep over juvia's first actually." She said, excitement eminent.

"Ohhh that's good. Say juvia. Would you possibly have the time to have dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked not really expecting her to indulge him.

She thought about it for a quick second that had a million thoughts at a go and came up with her answer so fast making it look like she didn't think twice. "Sure" she said smiling "this is my chance to forget grey completely"she thought.

"Wow that was unexpected. I'm glad… you stay in the guild dorm right?" he asked.

"Yes" she wanted to ask how he knew but that will be too much conversation for one night.

"Good I'll come pick you up at 6, since I wouldn't be allowed in. Maybe you should be out by six to make it easier. I won't be late." He said excitedly

"See you tomorrow my sweet" he said kissing her hand then walked further into the city.


	3. Chapter 3

"Juvia you are late. We were waiting for you" Lucy said. "juvia is sorry juvia met someone on my way here and we talked a while" she said. "You are talking in 3rd person again that means you are excited, spill it!" Lucy said.

Juvia made a mental note not to mistakenly speak in 3RD person again

Juvia looked around the room to see the girls Lucy invited were Erza, levy and Cana.

"Juvia what happened between you and Gray? You guys were acting weird" levy said.

"Yeah, I saw the way he looked at you all day and you didn't even hover around him" Lucy added.

"I say they are into each other!" a drunk Cana said.

"Leave the girl alone" Erza said after going through Lucy's lingerie set "can I have this one?" Erza asked holding up a black lingerie with it's label still intact.

Lucy sighed "yeah sure.." she wasn't in the mood for a sulking Erza.

"You aren't off the hook juvia, I know you guys are going out" Cana said. "No, I don't even like Gray like that anymore. In fact to prove that. I'm going on a date with Lyon tomorrow" juvia said forcing an excited smile.

"When did that happen?" Lucy asked.

"He's the reason I came late actually… we were talking"

"Juvia? I know what you are trying to do. You are trying to use Lyon as rebound but I don't think that is such a good idea. You know Gray and Lyon has a lot in common, this might end badly" Erza said in her warrior voice.

"But this isn't my fault, gray said he didn't want me and I don't want to get hurt more than I already am. If Lyon wants to make me happy I won't refuse it" juvia said at the brink of tears.

"How dare that stupid Gray. I'll kill him" Erza said angry finally understanding what might have transpired, she feels she's to blaim actually for the little pep talk she gave him during the games but the reason she said that was because she felt like Gray does have a thing for juvia so all will go well if he told her about it but he went and screwed things up.

"No. I don't want him thinking I talked to you guys about him, it's true that he doesn't want me but we are still friends, I don't want to loose that" she said.

"Aww you poor thing" all the girls cooed and cried for juvia.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll fall in love with someone soon" cana said.

"Or wait I have an idea…" Lucy said.

"What fantasy do you have brewing in your head this time" levy said

"hahaha. I'm not entirely convinced Gray doesn't have feelings for you. I saw the way he looked at you and ummm…some parts of you in that outfit of yours today." Luce said.

"I see what you are thinking Lucy" cana said.

"I think we can make him miss you and make him fall for you by wearing more things like you wore today" Lucy continued

"So basically you want her to seduce him" levy said.

Juvia blushed like she was going to earn millions doing it.

"T-to seduce Gray?" juvia stuttered

"Yes I must say it's a really fine idea. Gray likes you he just being hardcore foolish. He's one of those guys that don't know what they have until they lose it" Erza said.

"What about Lyon..." Juvia asked

"Were you thinking about punishing Gray when you agreed to go out with Lyon?" Erza asked

"No"

"Then go out with him…you never know what might happen. And it's fine since you aren't using him" Erza said

"Okay then. Thank you. All of you, having girls time is the best" juvia said.

"It's no problem juvia. What are friends for" Lucy said.

"But I am scared…what if Gray really likes me what will I do about Lyon then… or vice versa. I spent a lot of time blocking my heart. What if it's too late for Gray and I?"

"I think you should tell Lyon the truth about everything before it gets out of hand and as so Gray... only you can understand what you feel." levy said.

* * *

Deliora came back to life due to one of zerefs plots and wants to kill all the people Gray holds dear including Gray himself. "Leave her alone!" a paralyzed and petrified Gray struggling to lift himself up to fight Deliora says, as deriora was about to strike an already weak juvia.

He suddenly wakes up in the middle of the night because of that horrible nightmare, he was breathing hard and panting really fast. "That dream again?... I won't lose juvia too. When I just lost ultear. I'll protect her no matter what" Gray thought panting

* * *

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't think she had this much hold on him her new attitude was putting him in a very tight corner. She was dressing to kill, they way she swayed her hips as she walked had to be because she was a goddess. He almost couldn't resist her. Anytime he felt like he was going to give in and grab her to pin her against a wall he'd remember that his dreams made him scared to.

He was afraid to bring her close to him lest he'd lose her like the others before. It wasn't fair, faith always seemed to take what he cares about from him. He is afraid to embrace his feelings for her because it hurts more to lose her after accepting.

"Did you hear me Gray?" Elfman said snapping the ice maker user back to earth land

"Sorry…I wasn't –" he stuttered

"Yeah right… you were staring…staring at juvia…again" Elfman told him.

"I wasn't staring… I was just thinking of something not relating to her at all" Gray lied.

"A real man faces his feelings… and it's kind of too late even if you want to face them now, you know juvia is dating Lyon now right?…for about two weeks. She looks happy" Elfman said trying to taunt him into action.

"I never said I felt anything for her…and if a real man faces his feelings…how come Evergreen is still single" Gray revolted.

"This isn't about me…it's just sad your old classmate beat you to it" A frustrated Elfman replied.

"Whatever I'm leaving…" he said walking out of the guild hall.

"What a man…" Elfman said to himself.

"He's right… what kind of a man am I and she's with Lyon now? How on earth did that happen?!" he said clenching his fists as the walked the streets of magnolia

* * *

 _ ***********back at the girl************_

"Why do you think he stormed out if you think the plan is working then…" Levy said.

"Its only been two weeks, he needs time." Lucy said.

"Yeah…time to forget her.." Cana laughed at her own insensitivity.

"Don't listen to them…I think he likes you let's give it 3weeks. If at the end of that time nothing changes then we'll forget about it" Erza gave Juvia hope.

"The problem is I think I'm falling for Lyon…well the way he adores me anyway, no one has shown me so much care" Juvia said.

"I hate to be the one to say it but you might actually be using Lyon as rebound for Gray" Erza said.

"That reminds me…how did it go telling Lyon about how you really felt" cana asked.

"When I told him I still loved Gray and that you guys plan to see if Gray feels the same way and then bring us together, he told me he didn't care, that while you guys tried to do that he'd also try to win my heart 'may the best man win' were his exact words". juvia told the girls

"Wow! I don't think I can handle that pressure, I mean knowing I like someone else and then someone else liking me, it's kind of overwhelming don't you think" levy said.

"Yeah overwhelming… what'd you call what's going on between You, Jet, Droy and Gajeel" Cana said. The girls burst into laughter.

"That's not fair, it's not the same…" she tried clearing her name.

"How is that not the same thing…just because nobody says anything doesn't mean we don't see how many Cupids flying over you guys" Mira said surprising the girls.

"Mira?!" Lucy said.

"What are you doing at our table, why aren't you at the bar?" A stern voice said.

"I'm not a doll posted at the bar… and I really wanted to know what you guys were talking about, it's weird seeing you all so deep in a conversation" Mira said.

"So you've been eavesdropping for how long exactly?" Erza asked.

"The beginning…" she laughed her angelic stroke devilish laugh.

"Cliché from Mira" Cana said.

"Anyway … juvia…Lyon's waiting for you outside" Mira told the girl.

"Oh? Lyon's here…excuse me then" immediately juvia left Mira took a sit.

"Something tells me you just wanted to dismiss her" Erza said.

"You know me well. She won't be gone long so listen carefully. I have a plan to get Gray and Juvia together." Mira told them.

"And what's that?" a very curious Lucy said.

"I can make them go on a job together… well…a fake job that we'll step up. It's going to be a romantic thing, they'll never see it coming. But we are going to need time to get everything ready without them sensing it" A very optimistic Mira said.

"I kind of think it will work out. A lot of things happen when a boy and girl are alone together" Cana said.

"I'm in. What do we have to do?" Erza said.

"Okay good we'll talk about it later Juvia's coming" she replied pretending to have been talking about something else.

"Its strange when I got outside Lyon said he never asked anybody to get me" juvia said when she got to the girls.

They all looked at each other then all looked at Mira. She just gave them a sincere oblivious look. "That most have been some lock" Erza thought.

"He most have forgotten he asked me to tell you" Mira told juvia. "Yeah I guess so" juvia replied "anyway I'll see you guys later we are going out, I mean Lyon and I. Bye now.."

With that the sexy blue haired mage left. "I must say I think I prefer this version of juvia" levy said. "Yeah me too, but it's sad that the guy she really loves isn't seeing how much he means to her and how much she's trying. I mean she even changed her personality and now someone else is enjoying that" Erza said. They all nodded in agreement "don't worry my plan will pay off. We'll all talk about It at Lucy's tonight" said Mira

"Hold on!. Why my place?… do you guys live in the bushes or something?" Lucy nagged.

"You are funny Lucy. Just think about it. We all live in the dorm so if we have our discussion there. Juvia is most likely gonna here about it…that…and I've never really been to your place" Mira said.

"Fine! But you aren't allowed to destroy anything. Oh that reminds me... Natsu and happy said they were gonna sleep over today. So that means you guys can't come over." Lucy said smiling

"I think that is the next pairing we need to work on" levy said giggling prompting the other girls except Erza to do the same.

"Don't worry. The meeting still holds I'll handle Natsu" Erza said making Lucy sigh "that's right Natsu's weakness".

* * *

And this is the point I've decided to change the rating to M


End file.
